HC Gore Magala
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} HC Gore Magala is a HC Variant of Gore Magala, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A strange mutation of Gore Magala that has taken a longer time to change into Shagaru Magala. From this it has developed differently from others of its kind and has changed its fighting skills. It is believed that this monster goes through one more stage before molting into a Shagaru Magala. Aesthetic Differences Purple claws, red tail tip, hair on front legs, purple veins on neck to back, purple scales leaking from wings, and longer antennae while in Frenzy Mode. Attacks and Moves Non-Frenzied Mode Attacks and Moves HC Gore Magala shares the same attacks as Gore Magala. Frenzy Everywhere: Now all of the HC Gore Magala's attacks cause Frenzy Virus. Frontal Hairs: From the hairs on its front legs, it now leaves behind spheres of the virus in front of it and not just behind it. Poisonous Claws and Tail: Its wing claws and tail poison any hunters hit by them. Random Spawns: Now the HC Gore Magala will spawn in random zones each time hunters fight it. Frenzied Sunset: The sky is always covered in hairs while in area, making the area darker. Infected Mist: Now when the HC Gore Magala roars, a bunch of scales and hairs will cover its body for a short period of time and cover its body. It will be covered in the hairs for a few seconds before disappearing. While its covered in them, its attacks using the virus are increased in power and any hunters near it will be infected by the virus. Virus Sphere Summon: It will flap its wings three times, causing small spheres of the virus to appear on the ground. Three rows of these spheres will appear around the Gore Magala before it bites the air. When it bites down, it will cause the spheres round it to explode randomly around it, like Shagaru Magala in Rage Mode, for ten seconds. Super Shadow Breath: It rears back its head, with purple smoke coming out of its mouth, before shooting a stronger version of the Gore Magala's infected breath. This version of it has a longer range and is done faster. Double Shadow Shots: Now when the HC Gore Magala shoots the three globs of the virus, it will shoot additional ones with the normal ones. This means hunters have to evade six instead of three. Eclipse Spit: The HC Gore Magala runs towards the hunter before jumping into the air and shooting four globs of the virus around the hunter before shooting down a large one on the hunter. The first four interestingly cause Quake. Nightmares Control: While flying, the HC Gore Magala will fly backwards before shooting a storm of its hairs at the hunter from its wings, dealing a large amount of damage. Comet Charge: While charging forward or flying forward, a purplish energy will cover its head increasing the size of its charges hitzone. The farther a hunter is the stronger the attack is, sometimes this a can OK hunters in one hit. Virus Slam: The HC Gore Magala flies high into the air before diving to the ground and smashing into the ground. When it smashes into the ground, multiple Shadow Shots will fly at hunters around it and some may even chase the hunters down before exploding. Frenzy Mode Attacks and Moves Dual Swords: Similar to Rajang, it will pull out two rocks with both wing claws. When it pulls them out, it will use them attack hunters and kinda use them like Dual Swords. When its done using them, it throw them at hunters before fighting normally. The average time it uses them is about five seconds. Double Hunter Grapple: The HC Gore Magala will jump backwards before using one claw to grab a hunter and jumping forward to grab another with its other claw. Once it has two hunters, it will continue to fight normally and will occasionally use them like Dual Swords. Hunters must try their best to get out of its grip because the claws also poison the hunters. If hunters take to long to get out of its claws, it will look both hunters before crushing them with its claws and throwing them at another hunter for more damage. Bull's Charge: Similar to a bull, it will use its wing claws to dig up the ground before charging forward with its antennae down at hunters, trying to gore them with it. After the charge, if any hunter is hit by the antennae they will impaled by it and the HC Gore Magala will shake them off it. Explosive Virus Chain: Sparks appear in its mouth before it shoots them on the ground making a huge explosion before repeating it making another explosion. After the second one, it will jump into the air and shoot a huge explosive spark on the hunter, exploding in their face. Leaking Virus: Noticeably, HC Gore Magala will leak virus from its two sensors with more health it loses. Glowing Tail: The more health it loses, the brighter red its tail becomes. Shadow Mode Shadow Mode: After losing 50% of its health, it will fall to the ground seemingly dead. After a few seconds, a purple smoke appears around its mouth and a burst of hairs surround the Gore Magala before the Gore Magala roars. The hairs disappears and its whole body is covered with the virus. Its antennae are now red in color. Buffs: While in Shadow Mode, it gains increased attack, defense, and speed. Chaotic's Style: When it enters into this hidden Rage Mode, its fighting style will be like Chaotic Gore Magala's fighting style while also using its previous new attacks. Shadow's Virus Spheres: Now Virus Spheres randomly appear in the area and the virus begins to rain from the sky. Rampaging Bull's Charge: It will dig up dirt before rushing forward at the hunter. In the middle of the charge, the Gore Magala will stand on its hind legs thrust forward and backwards with its horns as if a hunter jumped on its back. Infected Wing Claws: While in Shadow Mode, its wing claws will be burning with the virus. Each of its attacks will cause both Poison and Frenzy Virus. When near the claws, it will decrease the hunters health as if they were in a hot environment. Its wings will also occasionally glow white and a hunters health will decrease as it holds them with its claws. Crushing Claw Slam: Flies up into the air, before using is wing claws to slam down on the ground. Slamming into the ground causes rocks to rise around it, knocking any hunters not hit by the claws up into the air above it before it shoots an explosive burst in the air, causing them to fly backwards after the attack. Any hunters caught by its claws will be grabbed by it and pinned to the ground before it tosses them at the other hunters. Darkness Summon: The Gore Magala will spread its wings and spin into the air before roaring like Shagaru Magala. When it roars, the area will become darker and huge blobs of the virus will rain from the sky, darker than usual, causing Poison and Frenzy Virus. When they land, the spheres stun hunters. This attack will last for fifteen seconds before the Shadow Gore Magala lands and taunts. Foreshadowing When the Shadow Gore Magala dies, its back will split open and two huge bright white wings will burst out of its back and two horns will come out revealing itself to be the powerful Shagaru Magala. But this isn't a normal Shagaru Magala but a Conquest War Shagaru Magala! Once it bursts from its back, it will fly into the air before flying off into the unknown. Hunters will still be able to carve the husk of the beast. Notes *HC Gore Magala was made when the ecology of both Gore Magala and Shagaru Magala weren't really known. *The sensors of a HC Gore Magala are much harder than even a normal Shagaru Magala's horns. *There is another mutation of Gore Magala known as Chaotic Gore Magala. *Originally, Shadow Mode was instead Shadow Gore Magala, a special HC Variant of Gore Magala, that only had a 1% chance of appearing. *Similar to the Phantom Doragyurosu, the HC Gore Magala has a special trophy item called the Umbra Sol Hairs that can only be obtained by hunting it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Frenzy Virus Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus